


Headlights

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Diego is a size queen, Diego is fifty in this chapter, Established Relationship, M/M, Single Parents, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of unrelated Drabbles





	1. Diego/Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> None of these will be expanded on unless I find the motivation to do so.

“D-D--don't look if you're gonna laugh at me.” Diego quickly covered up. He pulled the pillow across his dick, hiding it from Klaus who sat next to him on the bed, his hand hovered over Diego's lap and a flabbergasted expression on his lips. He didn't mean to laugh, honestly he didn't. It's just, Klaus had never seen anything…

 

_ That small  _

 

“Baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” And he was. His expression had dropped and he suddenly felt awful when he saw Diego jump out of bed and head towards the door. 

 

“I knew this was a bad idea. We shouldn't have done this.” 

 

“We didn't  _ do  _ anything yet! Come back here. I'm really sorry for what I did. It just… it's like I didn't expect that from you, you know?” 

 

Diego didn't say anything more and Klaus knew he dug himself deeper into a hole. 

 

“Baby. Wait.” 

 

Klaus reached for Diego only to have him rush out the door. Klaus found a pair of pants and tossed them on, going after Diego. 

 

“Diego! I'm sorry.” Klaus caught up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder only to have Diego knock it away. 

 

“You laughed.” 

 

“And I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It took me by surprise is all.” 

 

Diego's eyes narrowed as he began to shake, Klaus suddenly felt even worse and probably should have kept his mouth shut. 

 

“I had to d--d--deal with this from every person I ever dated, even Patch. I thought you would be different.” 

 

Diego turned and ran into his room, a room that was rendered useless once Diego and Klaus began their relationship. He shut the door behind him. Klaus walked towards the door and knocked gently. 

 

“Baby, baby please I'm so sorry for that can you just open up?” 

 

“You screwed up.” Ben's voice is next to Klaus. He glanced over and watched his brother lean against the door. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“I've watched Diego, all of them after I died. Every guy and girl that he hooked up with laughed at him because of his cock. It messed with his head. His self esteem. He thought you'd be different. I thought you'd be different.” 

 

“I love him. The laughter wasn't meant to be  _ at  _ him. I just…. I love his cock no matter what size it is.” 

 

Klaus pounded on the door again. “Di, come on baby please I'm so sorry. I'm not like those other people, I don't care about the size just open up.” 

 

The door handle jiggled and Diego poked his head out. Klaus seemed relieved. 

 

“Sweetheart. Baby. Come on let me in.” Klaus pushed the door open just a little only to have Diego push him back gently. 

 

“I need to be alone right now Klaus.” 

 

“I get that but love,” 

 

“Can you just respect that? P--p--please? I'll see you in the morning.” 

  
  


“He's not gonna hurt himself.” Ben sat near Klaus who laid in bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he worried about Diego. All the text messages he sent had gone unanswered. 

  
"I know that but I just wanna make sure that he's okay." 

 

"He is." Ben tried to give his best comfort to his brother and it failed. Klaus knew Diego was strong but it still didn't make it any better. 


	2. Diego/Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd

Diego Diaz had just moved up the street. Klaus had been told by his brother and any of the wine moms that showed interest in the man a few things about him: He was single, newly divorced. He had one son and a daughter. Twins and both in high school, though he didn't look like the type to have kids in high school. 

 

He worked at the law firm and often kept to himself. He was handy, very handy according to Cheryl who had him over once or twice for dinner. 

 

Klaus had seen Diego once since he moved in and that was when he picked up his kids from school. Klaus was at the school, picking up his daughter Emma when he saw the man. Graying in his hair and beard, a tan Henley that snugged close to his chest and pants, jeans that lead to Klaus’ wild imagination. 

 

He never found himself interested in someone older than him,  _ fifty years old!  _ Klaus did find himself jerking off to the thoughts of the man one night and he didn't even know where that came from. 

 

It was the weekend. 

 

Normally during the summer the block would throw a small block party and everyone was invited. 

 

Klaus manned the grill, everyone loved the way that he could grill up just about anything (honestly it was pure luck that Klaus was good the way that he was with a grill) and he didn't expect to see Diego standing in front of him. 

 

“Hey.” Klaus smiled. “What can I get you?” 

 

Diego looked down at the food that sat around the grill, and then his eyes landed on Klaus. 

 

“Those burgers look good. Really good. I'll have one of those if you don't mind it.” 

 

Klaus began to lift one of the burgers onto the plate that Diego held. “Yeah. Yeah. So, um. You're Diego right? Just moved in last month?” 

 

“Yep. But you knew that. Cheryl has been talking her head off about me and I know some about you too Klaus ” 

 

Klaus eyebrows shot up. “Oh? Is that right?” 

 

“My kids, well my daughter Lucy has a crush on your daughter Emma.” 

 

Klaus laughed. “Of course. I mean,” Klaus quickly added when he saw the expression on Diego's face. “I meant I think it's mutual because Emma has been talking to some girl at all hours of the night and from the tone in her voice she has a crush.” 

 

“Cute. Young love.” Diego added and his eyes tore into Klaus, giving him a shiver down his spine. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Klaus glanced down at the burgers on the grill, watched as they slowly turned colors. 

 

“So.” Diego began.

 

"So." 

 

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. 

 

"Wanna grab a drink tonight?"

 

"With you?" 

 

Diego shrugged. "Yeah. With me." 

 

Klaus smiled. "I'd like that." 


	3. Diego/Luther: Size

Luther stroked himself quietly as Diego undressed. He was already naked, stripped down by Diego the second that they entered the room and Diego basically ran the show, told Luther what to do. 

 

The last article of clothing had been removed. Diego stroked himself while watching Luther. 

 

“Your dick is huge.” Diego acknowledged. He crawled onto the bed, on top of Luther and rutted against him. Diego dropped his head onto Luther's chest. “So fucking big! Ugh did you know I have a thing for big cocks? Klaus says it's called being a size queen. The first time I saw your dick. We were eighteen and even then it was big. And then when Reggie operated on you, and your cock changed, fuck Luther. I need you.” 

 

Luther's right hand wrapped around Diego's throat and the other one went to Diego's waist. 

 

Luther added a little pressure, Diego's eyes rolled towards the back of his head. Both of his hands pressed into Luther's chest. 

 

“Then I'm yours. You little slut. God. Who knew it took my dick to have you begging for me. Wanna take me now or do you need prep?” 

 

“Now.” Diego gasped out. “I've fucked a ten inch dildo for the last four days. Please give me this now.” 

 

Luther leaned up and pressed a kiss to Diego's lips. As he was kissing him, Luther slipped his cock into Diego, holding his waist to make sure he didn't move. 

 

Diego's body adjusted to the intrusion, he let out a small yelp, his fingers dug into Luther's chest. 

 

“It's okay to scream. A ten inch is nothing compared to me.” Luther whispered. Diego shuddered, his body attempting to adjust to the length inside of him. 

 

“H--how big are you?” 

 

Luther shrugged. “Never measured myself after the operation. But before I had this happen to me, I was already nine and a half inches. I only got bigger baby.” 

 

Luther pushed up deeper into Diego who could only rest his head against Luther's chest. 

 

“Fuck Luther.” 

 

“Move Diego. We don't have time to waste. Move baby.” 

 

Diego shifted his hips and began a slow pace against Luther. He clenched his fingers, digging into Luther's skin as he felt the largeness of the man fill him up. 

 

This was going to be an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm sorry about the end don't hate me!

**Author's Note:**

> None of these will be expanded on unless I find the motivation to do so.


End file.
